


She-ra Avatar AU Introduction

by SapphicInspiration



Series: She-ra Avatar AU: Burn the Boat [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, I don't have much to tag without spoiling plot points, and also in the book that contains it, but if there is any heavier content all go back and add tags for it both here in the intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicInspiration/pseuds/SapphicInspiration
Summary: Welcome to my She-ra Avatar AU.This is just the introduction. It outlines the premise and my plans for the series. If you're like me and have an unhealthy obsession with both Avatar and She-ra and the princesses of power, I recommend reading the introduction to see if this would be something you're interested in.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), most of the canon ships really, with more focus on
Series: She-ra Avatar AU: Burn the Boat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	She-ra Avatar AU Introduction

Fire Lord Hordak is the last of a line. He has no children, no wife, and no family to speak of. The sole benefactor of his attention is his empire. Catra and Adora grew up in the ever-expanding Fire Nation. The story begins the week before they are set to graduate from the Fight Zone Naval Academy. They are so close to achieving their collective dream of exploring the world and bringing prosperity to the other nations, but they get separated before they have the chance. 

Burn the Boat is going to be a four-part project. 

Book 1: Precipice  
Book 2: Regrets  
Book 3: Escape  
Book 4: Healing

Book 4 isn't going to be as long a the other 3. I intend it to be more of an epilogue than a fool blown work.

My goal is to upload a new chapter every Friday. I'm not exactly a neurotypical TM, so sometimes I have trouble meeting deadlines. If my poor time management skills are an absolute deal-breaker for you, I would not recommend sticking around. I'm finishing up organizing all the chapters in book 1, so I wanted to put this out here to hold myself accountable to actually post the thing. Also, there will be longer breaks in between books because I need time to plan out individual chapters. If you're reading this at the time I've finished the whole series, none of this pertains to you. 

That's all I have to say. Thank you for reading my little introduction. If you like the idea, stick around at wait for the books to be added to the "She-ra Avatar AU: Burn the Boat" series.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone has suggestions for OC names I would totally appreciate it. I had to create a minor character for story reasons and am horrible with names. She is an earth-bending archaeology student at Ba Sing Se University.


End file.
